Monsters Have Feelings Too
by Denvorion1029
Summary: Ezekiel and Dakota share their expereinces of what was like of becoming a monster.


Dakota Milton was a well-known fame monger. It seemed that she had all the qualities that any teen celebrity wished they had. She had money, fame, paparazzi, a huge mansion, even all kinds of clothing and makeup. Now anybody knows that everyone has many flaws in their life; and Dakota had a major flaw. The major flaw? Becoming a radioactive monster.

After the season was over, she was in the hospital for months. Her mother and father were ever so concerned for her. Doctors tried their best to cure Dakota with medicines and injections. But, after a long time, the doctors called her parents over to see… a bright new star! Dakota was back to her normal self and she was quite joyful. She was home, where she wanted to be. She was up all night; dancing, singing, jumping on her king-sized bed, gazing at her 7 foot mirror to stare at her thin, but gorgeous figure. She was back to her ways. And even though it was 3:00 in the morning, her parents were smiling to see their child happy.

The next day, Dakota seemed to calm down from last night. She also had a nice bowl of salad for breakfast. She decided to go to her favorite park, Vocon's Park. It was nice area, where the grass is bright green, the birds sing out happy chirps, and the sun making everyone's mood relaxed. She wore her causal outfit along with her orange sun-glasses.

Once she arrived, she checked the environmental area.

"Hmm. I guess everyone is still sleeping." She thought. After all it was only 8:00 in the morning.

Dakota decided to sit on the nearby bench. As she was walking, she noticed a strange person sitting on the bench she wanted to sit. The guy seemed to be wearing a dark green toque with a dark green sweater, dark blue pants, and large gray boots.

"Huh? What's wrong with him? Why is he wearing heavy clothing? It's summer, not winter."

As soon as Dakota got closer, she saw his face and gasped.

"…Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel turned his head around to see the tall blonde model.

"Ooh, hey Dakota! Long time no see!"

They gave each other a friendly hug and proceeded on talking.

"Wow, I can't believe it! You are actually back to normal self! All I remember seeing the zombie-like figure of you!"

"Yeah well, I'm glad. And now that I'm human, I learned the most important thing though."

"And what would that be?"

"Money isn't always everything eh." Ezekiel said pointing a finger upward in acknowledgement.

They both smiled at each other. After a long introduction, they finally sat down on the bench; giving their bottoms a time to rest. Dakota still continued the topic.

"So what happened? How did you turn into a zombie?"

Ezekiel hesitated and looked around. With a heaved sigh, he proceeded.

"Well, it started in season 3, where we were getting used to the big jumbo jet. So now, here I am, running my mouth, acting like an overconfident athlete. Chris' temper was rising and that I was not aware of that. When he was showing us the exit of our elimination, I spoke once again, and then he threw me out of the plane! But for some odd reason, I managed to back on before it flew! Our first destination was Egypt and when we were about to start the challenge, I was literally on my knees begging for Chris to be back in the competition. So finally, after many constant beggings, he allowed me back in the game...until my team lost the challenge and I was voted off first, AGAIN! Once they threw me out the plane, I got a grip on the wing of the plane and snuck back inside. Now it begins. No one knew I was back again and there was no food, no air, and filled with rats too."

"Ewwww! I hate rats!" Dakota said waving her arms disgustedly.

"Yeah. A few weeks, I notice my skin started to become green and my hair started to shed away. Chris found me during our trip to London and stated that if I managed to capture the contestants, I will be able to be back in the game. The plan, however, did not succeed as I was caught and kicked out of the plane, but still managed to get back on! Hoo wee was I that desperate! Any who, more days passed and now I forgot to speak English and growl like a monster; both my ears were a little torn apart and I was completely bald! Now in Africa, Chris used me as target that the contestants used to make me past out with tranquilizers. Afterward, he literally tried to abandon me in Africa since I was still asleep. For like the hundredth time, I got back on. I'm starting to wonder if I actually enjoyed being on the plane. In Drumheller, the crazy fan-girl Sierra, blew up the plane and now I was homeless, but I did enjoy Chris getting TO'ed. Finally in Hawaii, I thought it was my chance to grab the money from Heather, as soon as she let go, I finally got the money, but fell into the lava."

"Wow that's gotta hurt! But how did you manage to survive falling into the volcano?"

"My theory was that God loves me eh! Well, it shot me into a far off jungle of some sort. When I woke up from the impact, I was surrounded by people that were probably medics or doctors and they brought me to the hospital where they cured me with medicine and born a new, happy man."

"Ezekiel, I'm so sorry this happened to you. This is probably the most tragic story I have heard in my life."

"It's okay Dakota. This whole fiasco was my fault. I should have accepted defeat, but my desperateness in me just took over. So…tell me about your story."

Dakota bit her lip as she looked around to see if the paparazzi weren't there.

"Okay. It started when we woke up on a raft for a challenge. The first thing I felt on my head was a flat surface, and soon realized that I was bald. I wished that Sam, a guy I liked, was here because he was so kind and generous. Anyway, a few minutes later, I felt some spikes on my head which was pretty odd. Zoey was the only person I can be seen in public since she was the only person I can trust. Once we reached shore, I happen to grow a lot taller than before and my skin turned bright orange. Sooner or later, my English vocab. decreased over time and now all I wanted to do was find Sam because he was captured with Gwen. When I found him, I couldn't have been happier. Then at the ceremony, Sam and I were voted off together. But I haven't seen him since, so I don't know if he likes me anymore."

"Interestin' tale eh. Don't worry; I'm sure Sam still likes you. You just gotta believe in yourself."

"Sounds cliché, but I agree."

They sat in a minute of silence.

"Hey Ezekiel."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come over my house, I will be happy if you do."

"Sure thing! I don't wanna disappoint a great friend of mine!"

"Awww thanks!"

And so, they both left the park and proceeded on with their friendship.


End file.
